Ai Jōku
UWAGA! UWAGA! POSTAĆ STWORZONA DLA ŻARTU! NIE BIERZ TEGO DO SIEBIE! JEST TO PARODIA MERYSUIZMU I JEDNYM SŁOWEM SIĘ STARAŁAM! jakoś... Ai Jōku - 666 miliardowo letnia przedstawicielka rasy Pinkuhīpu. Da się ją dodać tylko za pomocą kodów gry. Jest na prawdę piękną oraz wspaniałą istotą, mówię wam, ideał, oraz wyobrażenie sobie tego jak wygląda autorka nie, w ogóle siebie tak nie wyobrażam, ale trzeba pogłębiać stereotypy. Wygląd Ai to pięknie wyglądające, młode dziewczę, o lekko różanej karnacji. Posiada bardzo długie, piękne oraz wspaniałe rude koralowe włosy, które są wyjątkowo gładkie i na ogół miłe w dotyku i to aż tak bardzo, że gdyby się na nich położyło, to by się zasnęło. Związuje je dodatkowo w jedną kitkę, a przynajmniej z prawej strony. Do czynności tej używa różowej kokardy, która genialnie komponuje się z jej oczętami, czy też karnacją, w jaśniej różowe kropki. Ma wielkie, jasnolandrynkowe oczęta, w których można się zatapiać i zatapiać. Można zaobserwować w nich male serduszka, które są tak na prawdę odbiciem światła, ale kogo obchodzi logika, że światło się tak nie odbija? To przecie Mery Sue, ona wszystko może! Posiada wielkie, puchate, oraz także wspaniałe skrzydła wystające z tyłka znad tyłka. Jest istotą niską i drobną, co dodaje jej uroku, zaś jej kobiece kształty - seksapilu. Nikt nie jest w stanie się oprzeć niej i jej uśmiechowi. Posiada także koci ogon, oraz różowe rogi. Jest tak na prawdę jednak zdecydowanie zwyczajną dziewczyną, więc ubiera zwykły, zwyczajny mundurek szkolny typu sailor, z tym też, że cały różowy, oraz bez wkładki, a w dodatku ubiera do tego różowe lakierki oraz zakłada białe zakolanówki. Osobowość Niewinna oraz dobra dusza, która za nic w świecie nie uwierzy w to, że ktoś umarł, a przynajmniej nie zechce w to uwierzyć. Gdyby zobaczyłaby kogoś martwego to próbowałaby go ratować, gdyż przecież jak się wspomniało w infoboksie, jest najmilszą, a co za tym idzie najlepszą najdobrzejszą istotą na całym świecie! Jest także bardzo mądra, a to, że nie ogarnia kiedy ktoś nie żyje wcale nie sprawia, że tak nie jest, jasne? jasne. Jest oczywiście dziewicą, przez co jest bardzo niewinną istotą. Jednocześnie jednak oczywiście każdy jej seks proponował, bo przecież taka idealna, piękna i wspaniała jest! Jest bardzo dobra, mądra, uczynna oraz na ogół inteligentna. Zainteresowania 'Rysowanie' Ai kocha oraz uwielbia rysować! Z plastyki dostaje same szóstki, a nawet i szóstki z plusem, czy też siódemki, pomimo innej skali ocen w Japonii, przecież po co mam się męczyć z wyszukiwaniem jaka tam jest, pff? Kocha rysować serca, kwiatki, słoneczka, oraz wszystko co urocze. A! No i flaki. Nie zapominajmy o hiperrealistycznej krwi, bo to przecie sztuka. 'śpiewanie' Jedyny Jeden z licznych talentów Ai, kocha to robić i każdy ją za to chwali i jej tego zazdrości! Ai występuje na koncertach i zarabia na tym fortunę, oczywiście jak się wydostanie, sprawiajmy wrażenie, że jakkolwiek trzymamy się zasad tego świata, dobrze? 'swatanie' Ai kocha swatać innych ze sobą i potrafi robić to perfekto, przesyła swoją idealność innym i pozwala, aby jakiś ktosiek się w nich zakochał od razu, potem segz, ciąża, dzeci, ślub, a to wszystko w przeciągu kilkunastu minut. Historia Historia skopiowana z oryginalnego artykułu, pozdrawiam. Co? Nie!Jja nie miałam tego pisać! Dobra, jak muszę... Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze przed powstaniem ziemi , powstała Ai... Była jedynym co miło jakikolwiek wpływ na to jak będzie wyglądało, oficjalnie stwierdziła jaki chce mieć kolor i nazwała to kolorem różowym. Bóg nazwał ją miłość bo darzyła wszystkich miłością... jednak po jakimś czasie - wszechświat został stworzony, a potem ziemia, ludzie, nie chce mi się wymieniać, a Ai dalej czekała... Postanowiła więc zlecieć na ziemię i... ludzie szybko stwierdzili, że jest latającym żartem ze skrzydłami w du... e! tyłku! Tyłku nie dupie!. A więc, na nazwisko dostała... Jōku (co znaczy właśnie żart)... i tak właśnie zostało... a teraz... kumulacyjny moment! Ai oszalała i stała się złem najczystszym! Postanowiła założyć grupę illuminatów! rozpoczęła się wojna pomiędzy Ai która przestała być głupia a całą resztą! Ai walczyła bardzo długo aż... pojawił się ON! BYŁ TAKI SO KAŁAJIIII!!!!!! Ai nie mogła zranić czegoś tak pięknego! i wtedy... BAM! podczas jej laga mózgu walnięto ją czymś i wymierzono karę wieczności w kodach gry yandere simulator! Ai była zawiedziona gdyż wtedy nie było jeszcze nawet czegoś takiego jak "gra", ale gdy powstały gry, ale gdy powstało Yandere Simulator... miała nadzieję... Był jeden warunek aby mogła się uwolnić! Jakiś idiota gracz musiał znaleźć ją na końcach czeluści kodów do gry i znaleźć sposób aby ją uwolnić! Pewnego dnia pojawił się jakiś idiota gracz i ją uwolnił! Niestety... potem chciał ją usunąć i... razem z jej byłą drugą osobowością wysłali ją z powrotem do kodów gry! tym razem pomyśleli po raz drugi: "łejt, e, sekond... nie możemy jej zamknąć tutej! zmieńmy grę!"... i tak właśnie Ai dostała się do gry UNDERTALE! I znowu... czekać... czekać... i jeszcze raz czekać... czekać na gracza... i znowu! Paula postanowiła się pojawić i w majestatyczny sposób uwolnić ją z kodów gry! MEDŻIK! Umiejętności e? Co ty tutaj robisz? Mam ci to wypisywać, bez jaj, wtedy ten artykuł będzie za długi, ona umie wszystko, no, idź już! sio, sio, sio! Relacje 'Ałtorka' jasne, że nie mogłam dać normalnie "autorka", co ty sobie myślałeś? baka! Ai nie wie czy ją kochać, czy też nienawidzić. Z jednej strony ją uwolniła. Z drugiej zamknęła. Z trzeciej znowu uwolniła. Tak! Ałtorka jest po prostu głupia, baka autorka ałtorka, baka! 'Shi Jōku' Była druga osobowość Ai, to nienawiść i w ogóle, Shi jest be! >:C 'Shikoo Jōku' Ai ma ją w czterech literach... niby to druga osobowość Shi, ale... wie jak to jest z drugimi osobowościami... Jak się w inne ciało dostanie - to już się nie wydostanie! Ai nic do niej nie ma! tylko... zastanawia się jak to się stało ,że jej druga osobowość ma też drugą osobowość... 'Dręczycielki' Mowa tutaj of course o tych laluniach z yan sima, a jakże! Największe wrogi Ai, nienawidzą się i wgl 'ktokolwiek' Każdy Ai wielbi i tak zostanie już na wieki wieków amen. A, no i, Ai nic do nich nie ma, lol. 'mystery boi' Nie znają swych imion, wiedzą tylko jak wyglądają, to laf od pierwszego wejrzenia, mówię ci. Cytaty „Czoooo tooo jeeesttt?” - Typowa, ciekawska Ai „Obawiam się że nie mogę ci na to pozwolić...” - Gdy spróbujemy ją usunąć z plików gry... „PRZESTAŃ TO ROBIĆ! I TAK CI NA TO NIE POZWOLĘ!” - Gdy spróbujemy ją usunąć z plików gry po raz kolejny. „Jeśli nie przestaniesz będę musiała zastosować bardziej drastyczne metody!” - Gdy po raz 3 spróbujemy ją skasować. „UGH... w końcu ci się na 100% uda... nie mogę na to pozwolić... proszę... przestań... będę grzeczna... nikogo nie zranię... nikomu nie będę wadzić... tylko proszę - nie zamykaj mnie znowu w tym więzieniu! jeśli zrobisz tak jeszcze raz to... będę musiała znaleźć sposób...” - Część czwarta z tej oto czynności. „hm... a więc to tak? CZEMU MI TO ROBISZ!? słuchaj... nie znam twojego imienia więc... po prostu... przyjmijmy że jesteś Frisk... dobrze? świetnie! słuchaj się mnie Frisk... długo myślałam co zrobić... NIE MAM ZAMIARU TAM WRACAĆ! ale... prędzej czy później w końcu ci się uda! więc muszę zająć czyichś kod gry! dotarło do mnie że każdego możesz wykasować! Łatwiej czy ciężej... ale możesz jak się postarasz! nie możesz jednak unicestwić jednej osoby... - siebie... a więc - zabiję cię a podczas kiedy ty nie będziesz mogła niczego zrobić - zajmę twój kod gry! Frisk... wiem o tobie więcej niż ci się wydaje... sądzę nawet - że więcej niż ty wiesz... wątpię abyś wiedział gdzie są twoje kody... chociaż - skoro do mnie dotarłeś to oznacza ,że raczej potrafisz się nimi obsługiwać... hm...? nie chcesz? dobra... zagrajmy w grę! twoją misją jest zabicie mnie! czy tam... a rób co chcesz! muszę opuścić rozgrywkę! kojarzysz zabawę z Fun Girl z YS? cóż... to będzie coś w tym stylu... włącz grę jak będziesz chciała się zmierzyć... ale... ostrzegam! nie masz najmniejszych szans Frisk! a więc po prostu przywróć mi mój kod i graj dalej! Ze mną...” - Część piąta z tej oto czynności. „hm... a więc chcesz walki? dobrze! ZACZYNAJMY!” - Gdy włączymy grę bez przywrócenia niej. „a więc... zmieniłeś zdanie? d-dziękuję...” - Gdy przywrócimy ją. Poradnik jak usunąć ją z kodów gry Także przekopiowane, nie czepiać się. Wiele osób się o to pyta! :) Nikt się o to nie pyta, lol. jest to bardzo ciężkie! trzeba próbować ją usunąć z kodów 5 razy! następnie wpisać w miejsce "XXQEM" w jej kodzie gry "orzeszki" i dodać Gastera do gry. Nie wolno jeszcze zapomnieć o dodaniu jej miłości życia do gry aby nim się zasłonić! (w miejscu "X" wpisujemy "HE") Potem zostaje nam wejść do gry po czym rozpocznie się "gra" która wydaje się być ustalona na naszą porażkę! Ai po tym jak nas zabije i tak nie będzie mogła usunąć nas z kodów bo jesteśmy nadal zbyt silni! przez co mamy 5 szans! po 5 śmierci przejmie nasze kody! aby ją zniszczyć potrzebujemy wszystkich broni i armorów (postaraj się!)! z tym też że Ai nas nienawidzi i nas goni! a co więcej Sam świat gry wygląda inaczej (inaczej jest wszystko porozmieszczane itp...) ! a więc... idziemy do "hotland" które wygląda jak gorące snowdin i wchodzimy za szopę Sansa i Papyrusa i bierzemy klucz!. Idziemy do MTT resort i otwieramy! Bierzemy jakiś dziwny, niezidentyfikowany napój! musimy go wypić (ale najpierw wychodzimy z MTT resort bo inaczej na 100% dopadnie nas Ai!) daje on nam możliwość przeteleportowania się do specjalnego pokoju z Gasterem i powrotu (ponieważ inaczej się tam nie da dostać!). Kupujemy Temmie flakes premium i teleportujemy się do Gastera. Jak się okazuje ten bardzo lubi Temmie flakes i proponuje nam zamianę! Temmie flakes za klucz! Klucz ten otwiera niezidentyfikowany dom który pojawia się po znalezieniu wszystkich broni i zbroi. Wkładamy do niego klucz a tam... orzeszki! Teraz czekamy 15 minut (czasu realnego) i lecimy do "ruin" które wyglądają jak CORE! Tam też jest jej miłość życia! znajdź ją! znalazłeś? świetnie! czekaj na Ai... Czas wrócił (bo ta go zatrzymała) i jej miłość życia może się poruszać! Kiedy Ai się pojawi chłopak rzuci się w twojej obronie wołając: "TO JEST NIE FAIR! AI! CZEMU TO ROBISZ!?". Musisz wykorzystać ten moment! w ekwipunku jest nóż! kliknij "użyj"! nóż leci w kierunku chłopaka a Ai rzuca się w jego obronie! to jest TEN MOMENT! podejdź do Ai i znajdź w ekwipunku orzeszki! kliknij "użyj"! BRAWO! wpychasz Ai do ust orzeszki! dławi się! dławi się ty sadysto! ale nie o to chodzi! chodzi o to ,że ta połyka je! A Ai jest na nie ŚMIERTELNIE uczulona! brawo! wygrałeś! ciesz się! tak wygląda unicestwienie Ai! Jeśli ci się nie uda Ai zajmie twoje kody gry i... * Jeśli dobrze ci poszło to będziesz mógł zmienić wartość "JDLPW" w kodzie na Frisk dzięki czemu będziesz mógł grać dalej z tym że jako Ai! * jeśli poszło ci źle to nie wejdziesz już do gry! (Ale gra kopiuje ci się na dysku! Nie masz tylko swoich osiągnięć itp:...) Ciekawostki *Ma uczulenie na orzeszki. *Jest swego rodzaju Yandeguire... z tym też że druga ona nie ujawnia się aktualnie... **...i nie ma jej już w ciele Ai... *** i ta jej druga osobowość też jest Yandeguire... *Swego czasu była satanistką. *Autorka popiera związek Ai x masło orzechowe. *Pomimo tego że jest uczulona na orzeszki je masło orzechowe... tylko że bez orzechów... coś na smak masła orzechowego bez orzechów, o! *To trzecia wiki, na której jest/miała być. *To parodia, nie czepiać się. :'< *Autorka używa jej w rp, aby przykładowo zapłodnić faceta, bo w rp yaoi z dziećmi ciężko. *Autorka na swój sposób ją kocha, bo to przecież jej kochane dziecię, do łamania czwartej ściany w rp. *Tak, to uodcieleśnienie autorki! **WTF, jest takie słowo? **W sumie to tylko w rp, gdzie przekładam na nią moje emocje pokroju: no sory, od dzisiaj jesteś facetem, lol, ja chcę yaoi. *Autorka starała się tu wepchnąć jak najwięcej Merysójskich stereotypów. *Autorka bardzo długo męczyła się, aby naprawić pierwszy napis... **...nie wyszło.. :< *Historia, cytaty oraz sposób na usunięcie zostały skopiowane z oryginału i lekko zmienione, tyle... *Autorka starała się zachować przynajmniej częściowo merysójski wydźwięk. Kategoria:Parodie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Humanoidy